Resident Evil: A Venomous Attack
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never imagine he'd end up in a new world, he also never thought he'd have to fight zombies will he travelled, you can always bet on Naruto ending up in weird situations, but what's even weirder is his new travelling companion, talk about having a "symbiotic" partner, now he has to fight and protect himself, as well as protect Venom, from Umbrella. Up For Adoption.


**I figured, due to the Resident Evil 2 Remake, that I'd try this idea on for size, I mean, can you imagine Venom-Naruto being apart of the Resident Evil World.**

**Also I'd like to point out that this is just a one-shot, not an actual story, kinda like a B****eta test in a video game where you have all the upgrades and weapons to start with, so if Naruto seems OP then I'll leave it to whoever adopts if they want to hold off on it.**

**I know the whole T-Virus and Venom might cause an up-roar, but I've got an idea to overcome that.**

**Resident Evil: A Venomous Attack**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**10 Years Before Canon**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

In the middle of the night in the Nevada desert, just on the outskirt of Las Vegas, was a blank canvas of sand, with nothing but the desert night-life scurrying around for food.

Though before anything else could happen, a sudden bright light, with lightning flashing about, appeared out of nowhere. (A.N. Think Terminator.)

Out of it fell a young man of about 15 or 17, with blond hair and whisker-marks on his cheeks, he was wearing a tattered and burnt orange jumpsuit, while his clothes were odd, there was a more horrid thing about him, the young man was missing his right arm near his elbow, the sleeve of his missing arm was covered in blood and ripped to shreds.

Thankfully, he was still breathing, opening his eye slightly, he began to look around, it was difficult simply because he was exhausted and injured, "D-Damn, that S-Sasuke-teme, because of him and his "quest to end the kages" I'm somewhere else (wince), AND THE BASTARD TOOK MY ARM!"

That's right, this teen is Naruto Uzumaki, who was apart of the fourth Shinobi World War, then fought the goddess of chakra, after all that he then had to face his old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, but at the end, the moment they both lost their arm, Naruto was taken by a black hole, managing to save Sasuke, because of how stubborn Naruto was, he still saw the Uchiha as his best friend.

Due to trying to move a little, he felt "something" missing, that being his arm, hence his wince of pain and yelling, "(Grunt!) I can't lay here all night, I know I'm tired but I don't want animals wanting a piece of me."

Getting up, moving his missing right arm close to his chest so he doesn't move it as much.

But what he doesn't know is that just after he came out of the light, something else followed him, missing Naruto, but managed to hide, slowly the strange ooze-like creature was making it's way towards the exhausted ninja, that was struggling to stay up, looking around for any civilisation, but of course his eyes caught the light pollution of Las Vegas, having nowhere else to go, Naruto decided to go there, never knowing he'd be breaking the bank with his devil-lady-luck in the future.

But due to his tired state, he never saw the oozing creature, using the shadows, suddenly launch itself onto his back, causing the weakened Uzumaki to fall on his front, the ooze began wrapping around Naruto, at first he tried to fight it, rolling around kicking and struggling, but it was no good, since he only had one arm and he was almost feeling chakra exhaustion.

Before long the ooze was covering him, suddenly Naruto felt himself falling forwards, his consciousness slipping, then everything went black.

**Mindscape.**

Finding himself waking up in his mind, Naruto wasn't expecting a tall muscular, red haired man, wearing an orange turtleneck, with a blue jacket over it, with green trousers. (A.N. Think Eddie Brock from the 90s Spiderman cartoon, I always thought that version of Venom was cool.)

Naruto, getting in a stance, with narrowed eyes, made his demands, "Who are you, what are you doing in my mind and what was that thing that attacked me."

The stranger merely smiles, "_**Well you see, it's kinda a long story, but I'm sure we'll be able to help with that.**_"

Before Naruto could question what the man meant, a black tendril shot out from his hand, wrapped around Naruto's neck, catching him off guard, then attached to the back of the ninja's neck, before Naruto could fight back he was shown everything the now known symbiotic organism went though, it's first host being a person named Peter Parker, who later became a Superhero called Spider-man, but because the symbiote enhanced the man's aggression and nearly killed someone, he rejected and got rid of it, then came Eddie Brock, who became angry towards Spider-man, blaming him for all his failures, with both symbiote and new host having anger towards Spider-man, they joined together, becoming the feared being known as Venom.

Along with how Spider-man separated them and put the symbiote on a rocket into space, along with Carnage and Dormammu using him, but then teaming up with Spider-man for the woman he loved, ending up in the portal where Eddie Pasted on, since no-one knows how time passes in the portal, until the symbiote found Naruto floating by, trying to catch him but just out of reach.

Where they both ended up where they landed.

The tendril let Naruto go, allowing him to drop to his knees, trying to regain his bearings, after a while, Naruto stood back up, looking towards the being in front of him, "So you're taking the form of your last host, so it would be as scary as your venom-form, do I have to worry about becoming angry all the time because of you!?"

The symbiote Eddie-form simply shook it's head, "_**No, from what I saw in your memories, you've overcame your anger, you're in control of your emotions, we just want to live, after our time in that portal, we let go of our anger towards Spider-man, mostly it was resentment towards him for denying us, granted we could've been better at helping him control his anger, but he was our first human host, then we became overwhelmed of Eddie's anger, becoming Venom.**_"

Gaining an understanding look from Naruto, "(Sigh) It just goes to show that all you need is a better understanding of one another, if Peter had taken time to meditate, he'd probably still be your host with a better grasp of his anger, I could tell from your memories that he'd been bottling up his anger about his Uncle Ben's passing, along with that blowhard J.J. All the negative feelings he had built up, granted he took it out on his hero work, but when you came into the mix, it enhanced the negativity inside him, causing him and you to not be able to control yourselves."

Since Naruto accepted his darker half, he has become more understanding towards others, even if they're not humanoid by nature, "So, let me guess, you want to bond with me, but I'm guessing this time, there would be no negative effects like Peter and Eddie."

Gaining a slow nod from the symbiote, the being replied, "_**Yes, we will work together, but only this time let's make the name Venom a true Superhero, not a angry induced creature, bent on revenge, but first, we have to do something about that arm of yours.**_"

Understanding that he couldn't do much without one of his arm, Naruto simply asks, "What do you have in mind, also could you change into your venom-form, it makes me feel like I'm talking to the g-g-ghost of your last host!?" Showing that Naruto still has some fear of ghosts, other supernatural beings he can handle, but ghosts are another story.

Remembering a memory of Naruto's fear, Venom nodded and transformed into the being everyone feared, "**There, is this better, though it is surprising you'd ask for this form.**" (A.N. Venom's form is the same as the 90s Venom, only it can do the same thing as modern Venom, web-slinging for travelling, tendrils and tentacles for fighting and grabbing.)

Naruto merely smiled, "Hey, when you have a giant nine-tailed fox living in your mind just after you were born, nothing is as scary as that, well, except ghosts."

Moving on from that, Venom replies, "**Anyway, we'll be replacing your arm with protein from meat and fat, with your Uzumaki healing and our symbiote absorption, we'll have a functioning arm in months, days if there's plenty of meat around.**"

Amazed at this, Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy, he'll be getting a new arm, not only that, he might even be able to use chakra with it, thanks to his new partner, then it dawned on him, "Wait, as long as the meat doesn't come from humans I'm fine, but we'll have problems if you use any human-related meat."

Venom nods, "**That goes without saying, besides, it would draw to much attention to us, the authorities of this world would hunt us down like the army does with the Hulk.**"

Remembering Peter's memory of the big green angry giant, Naruto agreed to it, "Right, let's get out of this desert, I managed to see light pollution before you attached to me."

With that, the now bonded pair exited Naruto's mind, becoming one in the process.

**Outside The Mindscape**

Slowly standing up, Naruto noticed his right arm felt like half an inch has grown, "I'm guessing a few nighttime animals came too close to us, though I don't want to know what animals they were."

Realising his clothes have changed, thanks to Venom, he was now wearing something similar to what Eddie wore, only a pair of faded jeans, a black muscle shirt, along with a red jacket to go with it, along with a pair of boots made for deserts, but aren't as bulky.

Though what threw him off a bit was his right arm, he could still "feel" it missing, but now it looked like he wasn't missing it, looking like a black glove, he realised Venom did this so people would think it was weird that a one armed teen had re-grown a new arm in just a few days.

**A Few Miles From Vegas.**

Thanks to Venom, Naruto's exhaustion was now manageable, slowly making his way towards the lights, Naruto looks up and see's a giant sign, showing he was in a place called Las Vegas, with confusion on his face, Naruto says out loud, "What kinda person would name a place like this "Las Vegas," seems over the top to me."

Thanks to Venom, Naruto understands the English language now, the symbiote is also slowly downloading Peter's knowledge, since Venom didn't want a dumb host, along with science, chemistry and mechanics, together with Naruto's adaptable mind and body, along with planning on the fly, would make him the new and improved superhero Venom, that nothing can stand in their way.

Though it turns out Venom can only talk in Naruto's mind, the symbiote can still communicate via images and feelings.

Okay, best not become arrogant, that's what happened with Eddie Brock, thinking that because of the symbiote they were unstoppable, but look where that got them.

Anyway, Naruto's suit suddenly shuddered, "Whoa, what was that about Venom!?" Suddenly images of another version of Las Vegas appeared in his mind, telling Naruto that this might be a similar place that Venom was at, before the whole portal incident.

Though Naruto was still slightly confused, "Okay, but why does this giant gambling-den have you feeling so excited!?"

Naruto suddenly had the feeling that Venom was giving him a deadpan look, not realising Venom's train of thought, '_**We really have our work cut out for us if Naruto is this dense.**_'

Showing Naruto images of money, his world's, along with Eddies version, now understanding, "Oh, right, we need this worlds version of money in order to live, plus with the money we can buy as much meat as we can so we can heal our arm."

Naruto then "felt" the symbiote "arm" move up, becoming a small head with white eyes, like Venom's, though you could tell the eyes gave a sarcastic 'Really, I wouldn't have thought of that,' look, making Naruto look away and push his "arm" back down, "Alright, alright, we know, we need to think more on these things, let's just get this over with."

**10 Years Later.**

Thanks to Naruto's luck, he managed to get a fake I.D. which allowed him to gamble as much as he wanted, but again, due to his luck, Naruto won over $6,000,000.00, give or take, along with a few cars that he sold two of them to buyers, while keeping one for himself, thanks to Venom, Naruto managed to figure out how to drive, along with a licence, with Venom's help Naruto now has a fake background, sometimes it pays to have an alien symbiote that was hosted to a scientific genus and a photographer who knew the seedy underworld, before Spider-Man came along.

Now at the age of 27, he was driving down the highway, in his favourite car, a black 67 impala. (A.N. Figures Venom and the Supernatural car would go together, plus it's awesome.)

Thanks to Venom, his arm was fully restored, along with a chakra-network, but due to where he was he couldn't use the summoning jutsu to call the toads to take him home, at least not yet, also due to Kurama no longer being sealed in him, all thanks to Sasuke, his chakra control was shot, it was gonna take time for him to regain the right amount of control to do the summoning, even with Venom trying to help, along with regaining the amount of chakra he use to have.

But due to this world's cameras and securities, it was difficult for him to find a place secure enough for his training, even though he came from the desert there was no way he was going back out there again.

So, with the money he has sealed in a seal on his arm thanks to venom, using invisible inc imbued with Naruto's chakra, due to Venom's tendrils acting like a pen, Naruto and Venom figured the best thing to do was to travel around and see what this world had to offer, seeing a sign up ahead saying 'Welcome To Raccoon City'

Just before he entered the city, he suddenly felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind, causing him to pull over just past the sign, "What the heck was that!? Wait, did we just used Spider-senses, but why, it's almost like it's telling me, not to enter the city, hmm, okay, we'll enter the city but we'll seal my car in a scroll and "hitch a ride" into town."

Doing what he set out to do, Naruto sealed his car into a scroll, then sealed that away as well, Naruto hid in the trees, the Venom suit covering him completely, jumping up he waited for a passing lorry, after a few minutes one drove by, using the darkness, Venom latched onto the lorry and climbed to the top of it, staying hidden, until he enters the city.

Suddenly, he felt the lorry jerk, as if it hit something, hearing the door open, Venom stayed out of sight, seeing a portly man going to see what he hit, Venom moved towards the sight as well, though he wished he didn't.

There, laying in the middle of the road, was a dead person, moving away from the scene, Venom and Naruto felt both sad and sick at the sight, sad because the person couldn't be saved and sick at how her mangled body looked.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!?"

Suddenly he looked over where the body was, only the body wasn't there, instead it was biting the lorry driver on the shoulder.

Seeing such a sight scared both Venom and Naruto, but before they could jump into action, the driver knocked the person away and quickly ran back into his lorry driving as fast as he could away from the dead person.

Venom was just starring at the person, seeing it slowly raise back up, groaning and moaning, then it looked towards where Venom was, allowing Venom to see the flesh falling from it's face, just as the the lorry drove away, with him still attached to it, Venom managed to see the dead look in it's eyes, allowing Venom to remember an old game that Eddie played when he was a teen called "The House Of The Dead" making Venom realise that Naruto and himself may be in more trouble than he thought.

**Raccoon Police ****Department**

Once arriving in the city, Venom jumped off the lorry and onto the side of a building, bulking his form out, almost like someone sucking their gut in to make themselves look thinner, but now, instead of lean muscles Venom was a bulking wrestler sized person, with a large mouth and fangs, "**Holy crap, things just got more complicated in this world!**" (A.N. Pretty much Venom from the movie, only with a white spider symbol and white patches on the back of his hands.)

Looking around the city, Venom can see all the zombies walking around eating people in sight, though Naruto wanted to throw up, he knows he has to hold strong, "_Hey Venom, is there a way for us to be able to not be effect or at least immune to this virus or whatever the hell it is!?_"

Naruto asked from within Venom, after 10 years, both figured out a way for Venom to talk while in Venom-mode, along with using the thinner version for more stealth type of sneaking, "**Hmm, after we became one, your bloodline has become our bloodline, only more boosted, maybe, if we use a tendril to stab one of those walking ****corpses, our bloodline could analyse the infection, allowing us to become stronger but also not have to worry about becoming one of them.**"

Though Naruto didn't like the idea of possibly becoming an undead person, but if it's possible to use his Uzumaki bloodline to, not only protect himself, but also to protect Venom as well, then he would do it, after all, he has a gift of doing the impossible, so maybe, if both Venom and himself find a good place to do their "experiment," along with using something to protect themselves from getting bitten, it is possible.

Having come up with a response, "_Alright, but to fully use our bloodline, we're gonna need to trap-n-wrap one of them in something to stop them from biting us, along with finding a safe place so there can be no interruptions and we can focus on becoming immune to whatever's inside them._"

"**Agreed.**"

With that in mind, Venom did a quick scope of the area, trying to find something that would be helpful, that is until Naruto point something out.

Looking towards the spot, Venom noticed a downed metal lamppost, most likely knocked over by a runaway car, deciding to use it to wrap one of the zombies in it, Venom looked around once more, spotting a perfect target, a lone zombie, shuffling along.

With a plan in motion, Venom made his move, webbing down quietly, since he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he picked the lamppost up and sprung into action, leapt at the unsuspecting zombie he began using his tendrils to wrap it up without touching the zombie, not wanting any of it's contaminated blood on it's form, once the zombie was wrapped up and couldn't move, except for it's head, trying to bit him, Venom quickly picked the wrapped up zombie by the post and leapt into the air, firing a web-line towards a building and swung to a side of another building, stabbing the bottom of the post into the wall.

Once in place, even though both Venom and Naruto were hesitant about this idea, the benefits almost out weigh the negatives, almost, "**Are you ready, remember, this ****analyse would take a lot of focus on stopping us from turning, it'll use most of your chakra as well as the "sixth path-mode" with me regulating it as well, so really, you'll be healing both of us at the same time.**"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto replied, "_Yeah, if this can stop us from turning we better do this, also before you start, put out a web-hammock or platform so we won't be focusing on sticking to the wall._"

Once complying, Venom was now standing on a carefully made web-platform, standing in front of the zombie, which was still gnashing it's teeth towards him, trying to get a bite out of him.

Turning his clawed-hand into a tendril, he shot it forward, piercing the heart of the zombie, then quickly pulled back, the moment Venom's tendril connected, Naruto activated his Sixth Path-mode, using it and his chakra, along with Venom to boost their bloodline-healing, allowing it to analyse the virus in the blood fully, at first both Venom and Naruto were struggling to keep the virus at bay, but since the virus couldn't fight the symbiote, Sixth Path, Bloodline attack, it gave up, submitting to the three powers, giving Naruto and Venom the immunity and benefits from the virus altogether, of course the immunity wasn't really important, after analysing the virus Naruto and Venom were now like an Anti-Virus to it, even if they do get bitten, it wouldn't effect them, though, if Venom got bit he could use the piece to spike out, killing the zombie from within, though maybe it's best that they don't push their luck with it.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**"

Suddenly, an explosion came a few blocks from where they were, "**Hmm, I think it's best to investigate and see if there's any survivors still around.**"

With that in mind, Venom fired a tentacle at a building, using to zip-line across the buildings, since it was stronger than a web-line, but now that they're immune to the virus, Venom doesn't have to worry about it as much.

Once reaching their destination, they spotted the destroyed lorry that they road on, "**It seems the driver's bit has unfortunately infected him, causing him to crash the lorry into a car and caused the explosion.**" It helps to have two previous host as photographers and one of them being a scientific genus.

Naruto agrees with Venom's assessment, "**Bang! Bang!**"

Hearing to sound of a gun being fired, Venom see's a woman shooting a gun a a few zombies, trying to run from them, "_Hey Venom, I know you don't like the thin-form, but we want to save her, we don't want her to shoot us in this big form of yours._"

Grunting in somewhat of an agreement, "**Fine, I'm feeling tired anyway after using all of our focus on healing from that virus, so while I'm resting you take over in the human-size form and save the girl, bullets are not fun to be hit by.**"

With that, Venom went back into Naruto's mind to rest, allowing Naruto to take control again and become a more humanoid Venom, with his head looking like a mask, along with no mouth, fangs and/or tongue.

Stretching out his body, Naruto looks towards the woman, "I guess it's showtime." Never knowing what this encounter would start, along with how surprised Claire Redfield will be at meeting such a person.

**The End.**

**There you go, my take on the Resident Evil 2 Remake and what would happen is Venom-Naruto was apart of that world, especially how he would handle the T-Virus, since I figured with both Venom and Sixth Path-mode, along with his healing bloodline, Naruto was bound to not have to worry about the virus, also because of Peter Parker it's no surprise that Venom would be a genus as well, coming up with that idea.**

**As for the pairings I'll leave that up to whoever adopts.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting please let me know then we can work things out from there.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Resident Evil. **(Or Marvel.)


End file.
